Xiaolin Showdown: Character Bio's
by AlexDrew
Summary: Hey hows it going. My story is about the Bio's of my OC's and the Xiaolin Gang. It's my first story so If you don't like TOO BADD! Thanks People.
1. Alex Drew

Full Name: Alexandria Kajolica Miranda Drew

Age:16

Blood Type: O-

Birthday: July 30, 1991

Originated From: Kingston, Jamaica

Hair: Dark Brown Long Curly

Eye Hue(s): Hazel

Pet(s): Cat

Height: 5"7"

Usual Appearance: Baggy ripped jeans with a tank top, skull belt and black and white converse

Occupation(s): Xiaolin Monk

Hobbies: Play the guitar, Make Jokes, Play Around

Talent(s):Singing, Dancing, Roller Skating,

Music Genre: Rap, Rock, R&B, Pop, Reggae, Dance Hall, Ska

Favorite Song(s): "F*** You" Lily Allen

Artists/Bands: Alot!

Theme Song:" Rockstar101" Rihanna

Element: Heart

Rank: Wudai Warrior

Love Interest(s): Raimundo Pedrosa

Best-friend(s): Rai, Val, Kim, Nina, Jack, Clay ,Jermaine, Omi, Jessie, Dani

Enemies: Chase, Xiang Yi, Wuya, Alter(Miranda M), Jun and Li, The Government

Religion: Rastafarian(Christian)

Dislike(s):Jean, Color Pink, being called lesbian

Wudai Weapon: Guitar of Hope

Bad Habit(s): Cursing

Tattoos/Piercing: 2 piercings ( Eyebrow and Tongue) and 1 tattoo( Back angel wings)

Personality: Weird, Conceded, Funny

Education: Senior

Best Feature: Eye twitching

Flaws: Hair color, Paranoid, bad boy lover

Righty/Lefty: Lefty

Favorable Addiction: Chocoholic, sometimes Weed

Movie Selection: Comedy

Style Sense: Tom Boy

Quote:" My Minds a Weapon Watch Out"


	2. Clay Bailey

Full Name: Clay Kents Bailey

Blood Type: A-

Birthday: January 29, 1989

Originated From: Austin, Texas

Hair: Blond Short Hair

Stereotype: Redneck

Eye Hue(s): Blue

Pet(s): Cows, Pigs, Horses, Chickens

Height: 5"10"

Usual Appearance: Blue Shirt, Bolo Tie, Dark Denim with Brown Cowboy Boots

Occupation(s): Xiaolin Monk

Hobbies: Widdle, Square Dancing, Cattle Roping

Talent(s): Eating, Cooking, Horseback Riding

Music Genre: Country, Rock

Favorite Song(s): "Measure of A Man" Jack Ingram

Artists/Bands: Jack Ingram, Cold Play, Green Day and More

Theme Song: "Lets Kill Saturday Night" Robbie Fulks

Element: Earth

Rank: Wudai Warrior

Love Interest(s): Kimiko Tohomiko

Best-friend(s): Alex, Kim, Omi, Nina, Jessie, Jermaine, Jack, Daniel ,Valery, Raimundo

Enemies: Xiang Yi, Chase, Wuya, Jun and Li, Ryan

Religion: Christian

Dislike(s): Pinches, losing his hat, when there's no food, getting mad

Wudai Weapon: Big Bang Meteorang

Bad Habit(s): Pigging Out

Tattoos/Piercing: None

Personality: Nice, Kind, Loving, Softee

Education: Senior

Best Feature: Eating vast amount of food

Flaws: Burping

Righty/Lefty: Lefty

Favorable Addiction: Steak

Movie Selection: Horror

Style Sense: Western Sense

Quote: His western quotes, sayings and adverbs


	3. Kimiko Tohomiko

Full Name: Kimiko Miyame Tohomiko

Blood Type: A

Birthday: October 4, 1991

Originated From: Tokyo, Japan

Hair: Black Straight Hair

Stereotype: Loves Sushi

Eye Hue(s): Light Blue

Pet(s): None

Height: 5"6"1/2

Usual Appearance: Something Bizarre

Occupation(s): Xiaolin Monk

Hobbies: Playing Video Games, Making Fashion Statements

Talent(s): Fashion Designing, Computer Whiz

Music Genre: Pop, Country, Techno

Favorite Song(s): "3" Britney Spears

Artists/Bands: Britney Spears, Owl City, Robin Thicke, Kelly Clarkson and More.

Theme Song: "Video Phone" Beyonce

Element: Fire

Rank: Wudai Warrior

Love Interest(s): Clay Bailey

Best-friend(s): Rai, Val, Nina, Jack, Clay ,Jermaine, Omi, Jessie, Dani, Keiko, Alex

Enemies: Chase, Xiang Yi, Wuya, Miranda M, Jun and Li

Religion: Christian

Dislike(s): Getting Mad, Rag Dolls, Fashion Mishaps

Wudai Weapon: Arrow Sparrow

Bad Habit(s): Losing Temper

Tattoos/Piercing: No Tattoo, Ears pierced

Personality: Sweet, Hot Headed, Understanding

Education: Senior

Best Feature: Puts outfits together

Flaws: Hot Head

Righty/Lefty: Righty

Favorable Addiction: Pina Colada

Movie Selection: Romance

Style Sense: Eccentric, Unique Kim's style is out of this world. It can make say WOW and it can make you say "wow".

Quote: OMG i love that.


	4. Omi Tanashi

Full Name: Omi Tanashi

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: January 23, 1994

Originated From: Yichang, China

Hair: Bald

Stereotype: Eats Cats and Dogs

Eye Hue(s): Brown

Pet(s): None

Height: 5"8"

Usual Appearance: Temple Rhobes

Occupation(s): Xiaolin Monk

Hobbies: Reading, Playing Video Games, Training

Talent(s):Fighting Moves, Video Games

Music Genre: not really any

Favorite Song(s): "Fireflies" Owl City

Artists/Bands: Owl City

Theme Song: None

Element: Water

Rank: Wudai Warrior

Love Interest(s): Stephanie Jones

Best-friend(s): Rai, Val, Kim, Nina, Jack, Clay ,Jermaine, Omi, Jessie, Dani, Alex, Steph

Enemies: Chase, Xiang Yi, Wuya, Miranda M, Jun and Li

Religion: Buddhism

Dislike(s): Evil, Not Winning, Raimundo teasing him

Wudai Weapon: Shimo Staff

Bad Habit(s): Mess up Slang

Tattoos/Piercing: None

Personality: Nice, Shovonist, Wise(sometimes), Narcissist

Education: Senior

Best Feature: "Good Looks"

Flaws: " I have No flaws I am basically Perfect"

Righty/Lefty: Righty

Favorable Addiction: Using Slang

Movie Selection: Action

Style Sense: Doesn't have one

Quote: " This is Most Amusing"


	5. Raimundo Pedrosa

Full Name: Raimundo Antonio Pedrosa

Age:17

Blood Type: O-

Birthday: June 10, 1990

Originated From: Rio De Janiero, Brazil

Hair: Brown

Stereotype: Coffee Lover

Eye Hue(s): Green

Pet(s): None

Height: 5"9"

Usual Appearance: Baggy cargo pants with Brazil layered t- shirt with jordans

Occupation(s): Xiaolin Monk

Hobbies: Playing Pranks, messing with peoples stuff, Reading

Talent(s): Soccer, Rapping, Schmoozer

Music Genre: R&B, Rap, Rock, Metal, Latin

Favorite Song(s): Justin Timberlake " Senorita"

Artists/Bands: Not too many

Theme Song: Robin Thcike"Sex Therapy"

Element: Wind

Rank: Shoku Warrior

Love Interest(s): Alex Drew

Best-friend(s): Alex, Clay, Kim, Omi, Nina, Jessie, Jermaine, Jack, Daniel ,Valery

Enemies: Xiang Yi, Chase, Wuya, Jun and Li, Ryan

Religion: Christian

Dislike(s): people hitting on girlfriend, strange girls, gay guys hitting on him

Wudai Weapon: Blade of The Nebula

Bad Habit(s): Screaming

Tattoos/Piercing: 1 tattoo( on back eagle)

Personality: Sexist, Smug, Flirty, Charmer

Education: Senior

Best Feature: His Accent

Flaws: Book Worm

Righty/Lefty: Righty

Favorable Addiction: Sex, Smoking

Movie Selection: Drama

Style Sense: Relaxed, cool looking solid colors

Quote:" Espantoso"( Wonderful)


End file.
